Duplicates
by Labyrinth Dumbledore
Summary: A mistake is made at Hogwarts...the students all have clones?


#  Duplicates

By Labyrinth Dumbledore

Dumbledore banged his fist upon his desk. He crumpled up the letter and threw it across the room. Sighing, he walked to the other side of his office and uncrumpled the parchment. He read it over again.

_Dear Albus,_   
_ Hello there! It's your cousin. I hate to have to write to you at this time about this subject...everything must be going so well...but of course, this is very important. I knew that you were the only person that I can trust right now to write to._   
_ Voldemort has risen again. Yes, it's true. Not only is it in the newspapers, but there was a sighting. All people that were in Azkaban for being Death Eaters have mysteriously vanished. I actually bumped into a small wizard who burst into tears and sobbed about Voldemort gaining power. But this is mostly dangerous to one boy. You know who that boy is._   
_ Harry Potter._   
_ I know that boy is a nice, polite boy. He's sixteen right now, am I right? Well, since you're actually with him I would like to ask you to prepare him. Voldemort is planning on paying you a visit at Hogwarts. It's happened the last couple of years, it will happen again. Only this time, much, much worse. He's planning Potter's death._   
_ Harry Potter deserves to live; he has done no harm. You know what I mean, and you know what I am thinking. Voldemort is planning, and so should you.___

_ Love,_   
_Anasazi Dumbledore_   
__

Dumbledore threw the letter in the fireplace. His cousin was surely telling the truth. His cousin was like himself only...she was a bit less brave. One of her biggest fears was bugs. If she saw a beetle, you could hear her shrieks all the way in Australia. That was true- when Dumbledore was on vacation there, he actually did hear her shrieks.   
"All Anasazi wants is safety for Harry. I should do what she says." Dumbledore told himself.   
"Who's Anasazi? What does she have to do with me?" A voice asked from the doorway. A tall teenager walked out of the shadows.   
"Harry, my cousin has just informed me that that Dark Lord has gained more power." Dumbledore replied to Harry Potter. Harry raised his eyebrows.   
"Are you mad? You're really, really mad! I thought you were a calm person!"   
"Harry, I'm not mad. I'm furious. This is how I act in my offfice when no one is around. But now that you're here, you caught me in the act."   
"Well then. Moving right along, we bump into the fact that I'm not ready to face Voldemort. I have one more year of Hogwarts left- I haven't learned all that I need to know to duel him." He said, still standing. Dumbledore asked him to sit down. He did.   
"Harry...I'm not sure. I have to think about this." Dumbledore responded. Harry frowned.   
"I'm not sure either."   
"I'll deal with this later. You came to ask me a question." Dumbledore said, changing the subject. Harry looked up.   
"Er...well..."   
"You should be in Charms right now."   
"I know-my scar-"   
"Your scar hurt. Just like..."   
"2 years ago...in my fourth year...when I was in Divination."   
"Yes. Harry, you and I both know why. We already discussed this...the last time it hurt."   
"Yeah. I wanted to ask you if Voldemort is...around. Somewhere."   
"Well, to answer your question...I'm pretty sure he is." The two sat in silence for a while, thinking. Then Dumbledore spoke up.   
"You know what, Harry? I think I'm just going to have to face Voldemort myself." He declared. Harry jumped up.   
"NO! I CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT! I don't want anyone to defend me. I'll feel all helpless...and that won't satisfy anybody." Harry shouted. They sat in silence once more. Them Dumbledore's eyes lit up.   
"That only means one thing. We need a Duplicating Potion. There's only 1 person to get that from. My cousin Anasazi Dumbledore."

* * *

Anasazi wrinkled her nose. Pleiades collapsed on the floor.   
"I'm serious, Anasazi. If I have to rearrange those flowers 1 more time..." She threatened. Anasazi heaved a sigh as she took out a violet from the vase and examined it.   
"Pleaides, dear, I am so very sorry but-" She began but was cut off by a knock on the door. "Who could that be? I'm not expecting anyone..." She floated to the door, still holding the flower. Pleiades followed her...watching Anasazi run her fingers through her light brown hair. She was actually quite young, still in her early 30s. Pleiades was actually 17...with the same hair as Anasazi. But it was much longer.   
"Albus, darling!" Anasazi exclaimed. Pleiades looked over Anasazi's shoulder. She saw Dumbledore-a familiar face. And behind him was...Harry Potter! She could see the scar very clearly.   
"Say hello, Plei..." Anasazi whispered excitedly. Pleiades instantly held out her hand.   
"Hey, Albus," Pleiades patted his shoulder. Then she looked at Harry.   
"Hello." He said calmly and shook her hand.   
"Did you come all the way to America for introductions or are we going to do something useful?" Anasazi asked, leading her guests into the kitchen.   
"Harry, Pleiades is my other cousin. She and Anasazi are sisters." Dumbledore mentioned. Harry nodded as he grinned at the girl.   
"So what are you here for? It has to be important." Anasazi eyed Dumbledore's dress robes. "It's very important."   
"Yes it is. But let's put that aside for a bit. I want to show Harry around Virginia." Dumbledore insisted. Pleiades coughed loudly.   
"Is there something wrong with that, Plei?" Anasazi asked with an amused look on her face.   
"Well, I thought that...um...never mind that. Why don't I show Harry around? I'm around his age, I know what he'd like to see." Pleiades said.   
"Alright," Harry agreed and the two raced out the door.   
"Albus? Since those two are gone, why don't we discuss...what you want to discuss." Anasazi suggested. Dumbledore nodded.   
"We need a Duplicating Potion." He said. Anasazi looked at him with a surprised look on her face.   
"Whatever for?"   
"Harry has to face Voldemort. You know that. But...I have an idea. If his clone faces Voldemort, and the clone get killed on purpose, Voldemort will think he killed Harry...then we can plan from there."   
"Ah, I see where you're going but...what if it doesn't work?"   
"That's the only plan we've got right now. I'm willing to try it if it saves Harry's life. And the rest of the wizarding world's lives too."   
"But Albus...don't you think it's kind of risky? This Voldemort guy isn't that stupid. He's actually very clever." Anasazi pointed out. Dumbledore smiled and Anasazi spotted that twinkle in his eye. He was too sure of himself.

* * *

  
"Master, what do you plan to do with Harry Potter?" Wormtail asked. Voldemort cackled.   
"I do not plan to do anything with Harry Potter besides torture him...and killing him." Voldemort growled. "I want to see the boy suffer."   
"But Master, how can you do that? How will you find him?"   
"I'll find him. In the meantime, I need you to find me something in a book..." Voldemort replied. He explained exactly what he needed, then faced the fire. Wormtail sighed and left the dungeon. He entered another one. There was silence except for his footsteps. He suddenly heard a hiss behind him. Wormtail jumped. Shivering, he turned around. There was a huge cobra spitting at him. Wormtail backed away.   
"Nice snake, nice cobra...don't hurt your master's faithful servant..." Wormtail stammered. The cobra slithered closer. Wormtail bumped into a wall. The cobra sprung at Wormtail's leg. Wormtail screamed as the snake bit him but there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Dumbledore followed Anasazi to her laboratory. Harry was behind him. Pleiades was in front of Anasazi. She was the one who had organized Anasazi's potions. Anasazi was really messy but Pleiades, on the other hand, was extremely neat. Finally, they found the bottle. Dumbledore and Harry thanked them over and over again. But they had to leave, since Christmas vacation wasn't lasting forever.   
On the way out of Anasazi's victorian house, Dumbledore asked Harry if he had fun with Pleiades.   
"Yeah, she showed me all the stores and stuff. We promised each other that we would send owls. It'll be a long journey for Hedwig, though. All the way around the world. Well, she DOES need excercise." Harry chattered on and on about how they spent their time. Dumbledore listened. Harry had made a new friend. It wasn't so exciting to Dumbledore, of course. But, he didn't tell Harry that. Harry seemed really happy. Soon, he wouldn't be feeling as cheerful as he was now.

* * *

"Okay, Harry. Once you drink this potion, a clone will instantly appear. It doesn't matter if you drink the potion or just put a drop to your skin. As long as the liquid touches a part of you, it will work." Dumbledore said quickly. Harry took the bottle. He carefully tipped the bottle over and a miniscule puddle appeared on his arm. His skin absorbed it and whn he looked in the corner of his eye, he saw himself. But it wasn't a mirror. It was another person. Another Harry Potter.   
"So which one is the real Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione gasped. Everyone stared at her.   
"What's wrong?" Dumbledore looked worried. If something went wrong with a Duplicating Potion, the results wouldn't be so good.   
"I kept a hand on the real Harry...but..." Hermione jerked her head towards the window. Everyone fixed their eyes on another Hermione. Ron shook his head slowly.   
"I was touching Hermione," He told them as he removed his shoelace from the top of Hermione's sandal. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as Ron pointed to his twin. Suddenly, Ron accidentally grabbed Harry's arm, knocking the big bottle out of the window. The two Hermiones rushed to the window to watch. Both smiled.   
"I see double the Gryffindor Quidditch team! We'll definitley win this season!"

* * *

It seemed that every single student in the school had a twin. It was extra crowded in the Potions dungeon.   
"10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" One Snape yelled. The other sneered at the first one.   
"You mean 15 points."   
"No, when I said 10 points I meant 10 points." Said Snape. The 2 Neville Longbottoms shuddered. The two Snapes agreed to duel. The winner took away as many points as he wanted from Gryffindor. The first one won, to the Gryffindors' relief.

TO BE CONTINUED.....   


A/N: I'll continue this....I think I'm going to make this a series also...I'll post the second part soon!

Disclaimer: Everyone except Anasazi Dumbledore and Pleiades Dumbledore belong to Ms. Rowling. *sadly* I only made up two characters...   



End file.
